This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for purifying exhaust gases, and in particular to a new and useful device having a catalyst carrier with a plurality of axially extending passages therein, through which the exhaust gases flow, and which is sealed to the housing by foil sheets at each end, so as to ensure that the flow will not be around the periphery of the carrier, and through the insulation space.